Have Yourself a Merry Jibbs Christmas
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Jibbsfest Secret Santa 2014
1. Welcome

Welcome to Jibbsfest Secret Santa 2014! There were no prompts this time. Instead, everyone made a request for their own prompts in their gifts.

Happy holidays!

If anyone is interested in participating in a future round, feel free to introduce yourself on the forum (Forums – TV Shows – NCIS – Jenny&amp;Gibbs – Jibbsfest) or PM me (MissJayne).


	2. White Christmas for OrtonsMistress

**For:** OrtonsMistress

**From:** NickyK

**Title:** White Christmas

**A/N: **not sure I gave you what you wanted but I at least hope you enjoy it. I have a hard time doing fluff but gave it my best shot! Merry Christmas!

_Prompts:  
__Snow  
__The "family"  
__Presents_

Snow fell like rainfall from the darkened sky. Fat white crystal flakes landed on leafless tree limbs and empty city streets, blanketing the outside world in a blinding sea of white. Director Jennifer Shepard stood at her office window, a frown creasing her brow as she watched it fall. The weather forecast had predicted up to six inches of snow. _Mother Nature was obviously feeling a bit more generous,_ Jenny thought wryly_._

The snow had been falling steadily for the last several hours and showed no sign of letting up. Jenny remembered as a child, she'd always been fascinated by the snow – watching it pile higher and higher, anticipating the moment when she would be allowed to go out and play in it. How much fun she'd had trying to catch the flakes on her tongue. Jenny let out a wistful sigh. Those days were long. Nowadays snow just reminded her of long cold days and even longer cold lonely nights.

Jenny shivered, despite the fact that she could not feel the cold through her office windows. She'd had her assistant, Cynthia, send out an agency-wide email an hour ago directing everyone that didn't need to be there to leave before the roads became impassable. Looking out her window now, she wondered if she shouldn't have taken her own advice. Jenny hadn't given her own circumstances much thought since there was no one at home waiting for her, no one to wonder whether she would make it home safely or not. Now she began to regret that she'd sent her driver home.

Turning away, Jenny sighed at the amount of work she still needed to get done tonight. Deciding that she could work from the comfort of her own home as well as she could from the NCIS offices, Jenny gathered what she needed, snagged her coat and headed for the door. So focused was she on finding her keys and getting to the elevator, she nearly yelped when she almost collided with a figure walking pass the stairs leading to it.

"Oh, sorry, Director. I didn't see ya there," said Special Agent Tim McGee, an apologetic grimace gracing his features. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding his hands out as if to steady her.

Jenny nodded though her heart was pounding from the fright. She had just assumed the offices would be empty by now. "Yes, Tim, I'm fine. I just didn't expect anyone to still be here." She frowned. "What _are_ you still doing here?"

"Just finishing up a report, ma'am" he told her as he headed to his desk.

Jenny ignored the ma'am. Her gaze followed him and was surprised to see her senior agent's whole team still at their desk. Perplexed, she walked further into the bullpen. By-passing the three younger agents, she went directly to the gray-haired man in charge. Jenny knew, despite being the head of this particular agency and technically their boss, the younger agents were not going to leave until Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs told them to do so.

"Jethro," she greeted.

"Director," he responded slowly, dragging out each syllable. He didn't look up.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "What are you still doing here?"

"What's it look like?" he countered, giving her an annoyed look over the rim of his glasses.

Digging for patience, Jenny said. "The weather is getting worse. I told everyone to leave an hour ago."

"You also told us, Director, not to leave until our reports were finished. Kinda difficult to finish up a report in an hour when you just wrapped up the case forty-five minutes ago."

"Really, Jethro? You choose tonight of all nights to listen to me," she exclaimed, exasperation edging into her voice. "The reports can wait. It's really getting bad out there. Dismiss your team and go home, Jethro." She leaned down so only he could hear. "That's an order."

It was supposed to come out firm, like a command even though they both knew more often than not her orders to him fell on deaf ears. Instead, it came out low and soft, almost seductive.

His blue eyes shifted to hers and Jenny could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek, making her realize suddenly how close they were. "Whatever you say, Madam Director," he murmured, the intensity of his blue gaze making her warm all over.

Jenny blinked but didn't move. They'd been doing this for a while now- this back and forth flirting and then pulling away. Frankly she wished he'd make his mind up already. Although, to be fair, Jenny had to admit, if only to herself, that she was pretty sure she was the one sending mixed signals. Some days she wanted to strangle him, while others it was all she could do to keep from throwing herself at him. That, she thought with some irritation, is what this time of year did to her – made her wish for those Paris days when neither of them hesitated to do what came naturally and she didn't feel quite so…alone.

"Anything else, Director?"

Gibbs lifted a brow and Jenny felt her face flush with embarrassment; especially when she remembered that his team was there and no doubt taking it all in. She straightened and backed away from his desk.

She cleared her throat and said hastily. "Goodnight, Jethro." And pretended not to see his knowing smirk when he answered with a brisk, "Director."

She turned on her heels and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched the shapely backside of one Jenny Shepard until she and it disappeared inside the metal box. He wasn't sure what to make of her hot and then cold act but he could tell he _was_ getting to her. Aware that his most seasoned agent and resident busy body was watching him, he stood. "Well you heard the Director, wrap it up and get out of here."

"With pleasure, Boss," Tony DiNozzo replied gleefully, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He'd begun shutting down his computer the moment he heard "dismiss your team". He had plans with a leggy blonde and had every intention on keeping them.

Gibbs shook his head as McGee and Ziva rolled their eyes at Tony's eagerness, having heard about Tony's escapades for the evening far too much in the past 72 hours.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs turned, expecting to see Jenny. He was about to offer some flippant remark about her missing him already but stopped when he saw Ducky and Abby stepping out of the elevator instead. He frowned.

"Abby? Duck? What are you guys doing here? Thought Jenny told everyone to go?"

"Ah, indeed she did, Jethro. I offered to give Ms Scuito a ride home once she finished securing her lab. At last, it took a bit longer than anticipated and now we find ourselves stuck."

"Stuck, Ducky? What happened?" ask Tim, his eyes raking over Abby as if to make sure she was ok.

"We're fine, Tim," Abby said. "But unfortunately, the roads aren't. There was a huge wreck up the road from here. It's bad. All the roads going out are shut down. We can't get home."

"Are you sure, Ducky? Jen just left. Maybe they've cleared it up by now."

"Doubtful, my boy. The guards assured us that it would be several hours before the roads are cleared. I'm afraid the Director won't get very far."

No sooner had he said the words, the elevator dinged again and a very agitated Jenny Shepard stepped out.

Walking into the bull pen she gave Ducky a puzzled look. "Ducky, what are you doing here? Abby?"

"Same as you, I presume."

Tony stood and looked at Jenny. "So it's true? We're stuck here? Please say it ain't so," he begged desperately.

"Sorry Tony, but the roads are closed. No one is getting in or out of here for at least a couple of hours, maybe longer."

"Awww… but its Christmas Eve," pouted Abby.

"It is?"

The words were out of Jenny's mouth before she had time to stop and think about the telling significance of that one simple question. Heat flooded Jenny's face as all eyes turned to her incredulously.

"Please tell me that was not a serious question, Director," said Tony.

"How can you forget Christmas Eve?" asked Tim.

"This isn't even my tradition and I knew that it was Christmas Eve," chimed in Ziva.

The comments flew at her and Jenny lifted her head, despite her growing embarrassment.

"I…I've…been-been busy and the date just…uh…it…just…uh…escaped me," she finished lamely, wondering if she looked as flustered as she sounded. She refused to look at Jethro.

Ducky chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, my dear, I'm sure it's happen to all of us at some point," he said, giving her a gentle pat on the arm. Jenny ducked her head, fairly certain that none of the people standing before her worked as hard as she did to "forget" Christmas let alone Christmas Eve. Nevertheless, she was grateful for Ducky's rescue. "Now,' continued Ducky, "I suggest we all get comfortable. It's going to be a long night, hmmm."

"This can't be happening," Tony grumbled, dropping his bag back onto his desk. "I can't believe I'm stuck here. What about blondie long-legs?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I am sure you can survive the night without blondie long-legs. And why do you keep calling her that? Do you even know her real name?" she hissed irritably.

"Of course, I do," replied Tony, looking unsure. "What's it to ya, anyway?" he snapped defensively.

"What a way to bring in the holiday," McGee mumbled miserably, his eyes flickering between the scowling Ziva and the wallowing Tony.

"Well," Jenny began, "I suggest finishing up your reports since you now have the time."

"Really, Jen," Jethro growled.

She turned to him, irritation flashing in her eyes. "Well, Jethro, what do you suggest? Had you followed orders, you and your team wouldn't be stuck spending the night at NCIS on Christmas Eve," she snapped.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so unreasonably uptight about paper work getting done, me and my team wouldn't have been here."

"Unreasonably uptight?" Jenny exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how…"

Abby's eyes widened as she looked around. Tony, Ziva and Tim were snapping insults at each other, while Jenny and Gibbs seemed hell bent on playing the blame game, despite the fact that their bodies seemed to be almost leaning into each other. Her eyes whipped around to Ducky's strained face as he tried to fade into the background of their ridiculous arguments.

Abby had enough. This was not how she was going to spend her Christmas Eve. "Guys," she yelled to no effect.

"Hey!" she tried again. And again, they kept arguing over her.

Suddenly a shrill sharp whistle pierce through the room and everybody stopped, turning their shock gazes to the source.

"Thanks Ducky," she said beaming at him.

"Anytime, my dear."

"Guys," she began more quietly now that she had their full attention. "This isn't how I want to spend my Christmas Eve, not with each of you fighting. Christmas Eve isn't about hooking up with some stranger or going home alone to an empty house," she said softly. "It's about spending it with family, sharing stories, eating cookies and exchanging gifts. I know we don't have the cookies or the gifts but what we do have is family. Guys, we _are_ a family," she whispered earnestly. "Maybe not in the traditional sense but in the way that matters most." She stopped and let her gaze settle on each one of them. "Can we please not fight? We're stuck here so let's make the most of it. Yeah, we're at work but it doesn't have to be miserable, does it?" she finished wistfully.

"Well said, Abigail," Ducky murmured into the silence.

Jenny was the first to speak. "You're right, Abby," she said softly. "This isn't the time to fight and argue." She turned addressing the group but her voice remained quiet. "You all should relax, put on some Christmas music and try to make the most of the night."

"Well, we might not have traditional holiday cookies but I happen to know where we can get other treats. What do you say, Tony, shall we rake the vending machine?" invited Ziva.

"That's raid, Ziva, not rake, but yes, we shall," he replied, grudgingly accepting the olive branch she'd extended in his direction, though he was certain she would have gotten that idiom wrong too.

"If you want some Christmas music, I can pipe it through the intercom," McGee volunteered. "If that's okay with you, Director?" he added hastily.

Jenny smiled. "That's fine, Tim."

"I've got a deck of cards in my lab. Oh, and I think there's some microwave popcorn in the break room too," Abby said cheerfully.

"Alright, Abigail, I guess, that's leaves me to get the drinks. A little help, Jethro?"

"Right behind ya, Duck."

Jenny forced a bright smile. "It sounds like you all have it figured out. I'll be in my office if you need me. Enjoy yourselves," she said and walked away.

Abby sidled up to Gibbs and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow," he grumbled, shooting a glare at Tony when he heard the younger man snicker. "What was that for?" he complained turning back to Abby.

"Gibbs, what's a party without both parents to chaperone? Stop her," she whispered fiercely pointing in the direction Jenny had gone. She gave him a little push, "go on."

"Alright, alright," he said, though really, he didn't really need to be convinced.

He caught up with her on the landing, her hand just about the turn the doorknob into her office.

"Jen."

She turned, pausing to give him a questioning look.

"You're part of this dysfunctional family too, ya know," he said softly.

She smiled politely at him. "Thanks, but I've got…"

"Don't spend Christmas Eve alone working in your office, Jen," he said gently, moving in closer when she didn't respond. "Aren't you tired of being alone?" He was so close; his voice low and deep. His blue eye searched her face, falling to her lips before meeting her gaze. "I know I am."

Jenny swallowed hard. Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips. "What are you proposing?" she asked, eyes widening at the low husky sound to her own voice.

"For tonight?" he shrugged, "Spend Christmas Eve with me… with us. Let's see where it goes."

Jenny cocked her head to the side. "I don't need your pity, Jethro." Her words held no hint of anger, just a resigned sadness.

"Frankly Jen, I'm not sure what you need." His tone remained neutral but his eyes were focused intently on hers. "I'm not sure I can give you what you're looking for." He gripped her waist and tugged her closer, his breath fanning her face. "But what I do have to give is this: I can love you, Jen-any way you want, any way you need… I can do that."

Jenny's breath hitched as her body moved under its own volition to press into him. "Don't play with me, Jethro." She warned.

"I'm not."

Her eyes filled and she blinked rapidly to clear them. She stared into his blue orbs as if she could see his sincerity. "You mean it?" her voice was shaky, her knees a little wobbly and she felt as if all her vulnerability was out on display with that one whispered question.

"Wouldn't've said if I didn't." His tone was light but his eyes were serious as they stayed steady on hers.

She gave him a watery smile as she slipped her hands up his chest. "I think that's the best Christmas Eve present I've ever gotten."

"Naw, that's not the present, Jen," he said we a smirk, "this is." And with that his lips covered hers.

* * *

"_How long do can they do that without air, Ducky?"_

"_Maybe they're stuck?"_

"_Ow! Well, they've been at it for a while."_

"_And to think, we didn't even need to rig the mistletoe."_

"_Think they'll mind if we start the party without'em?"_

A pause.

"_Nope_" the voices said in unison as _White Christmas_ began to drift through the intercom.


	3. Baby Its Cold Outside for NickyK

**For:** NickyK

**From:** MissJayne

**Title: **Baby It's Cold Outside

_Prompts:  
__Angst with happy ending  
__Jibblets (if you wish)  
__Snow or snowball fight  
__Mistletoe_

"Do you think they'll be warm enough?"

"Jen, it's barely freezing and you've got two jumpers and a coat on them. They'll be fine."

"But there's snow and they could slip…"

"Put any more layers on them and when they slip, they'll roll."

Jenny Shepard eyed up the two squirming children she was attempting to corral by the back door, still worrying about Chrissie and Steph. They had never seen snow before and she was worried about their reactions. Mind, she worried about everything to do with them. Whether they were too warm or too cold, whether they were getting enough sleep, whether they were eating enough, whether they were eating the right foods…

Gibbs found this all faintly amusing. Having been a parent before, he was much more relaxed this time around. Even learning he was going to be a father to twins hadn't shocked him (although, as Tony had pointed out behind his back, it took a lot to faze Leroy Jethro Gibbs). He had settled back in to unexpected fatherhood with a carefree attitude, having learned from experience that kids had a habit of doing well no matter how much parents worried and fretted. As long as they were happy and smiling, he wasn't too fussed with the minor details.

"There's two of them and two of us," he pointed out, gently catching an escaping Chrissie and hauling her up into the air, causing her to giggle with glee. "Two highly trained federal agents, even if you have left the field for your office. I think we can handle half an hour of snow."

Jenny looked nervous, but eventually nodded. "If they start getting cold, we can get them back inside and –"

Gibbs decided to skip the mission planning and opened the back door. Steph toddled straight out, and he dropped Chrissie to the floor and guided her in the right direction. Jenny darted after Steph in case she somehow miraculously managed to find trouble in her first five steps outside, and Gibbs found himself following more leisurely.

Chrissie and Steph had stopped a few steps into the back yard, frozen in place as they tilted their heads back to the sky and stared in wonder at the few white flakes that were drifting unhurriedly through the frozen air. Gibbs smirked as he realized both their little mouths were open in surprise. Jenny paused, clearly satisfied that neither of her daughters was about to come to any harm, and took a moment to take in the beauty herself.

The snow had been falling for several days, only really slowing down for the past few hours. Gibbs had been outside and cleared a pathway through his back yard for his girls, but the snow was still scattered across the patio and grass. It looked like a winter wonderland picture on a Christmas card.

Steph spoiled the moment by losing her balance and sitting back down, with a little gasp of surprise. Jenny automatically sprang forward to protect her before noticing her daughter was fine. Gibbs allowed himself another smirk, moving forward and picking up some snow.

"Want to see?" He offered it to Chrissie who tried to take it from him, and then gasped when the cold, wet _thing_ touched her skin. She poked it with a chubby finger, trying to work out how it could be so cold. Steph was busy trying to work out why the snow around her was so strange.

Gibbs looked over at Jenny, who still managed to look nervous. "See? It's fine. Give them five minutes and they'll be trying to eat it."

Immediately, Steph surpassed his estimation by putting some in her mouth.

* * *

On the whole, Gibbs felt the twins' first experience of snow had gone fairly well. They had eaten quite a bit of it, which had initially concerned Jenny until he had assured her he had checked the yard for any yellow snow before he'd let them outside. He and Jenny had shown them how to make little snowballs and snow angels. He had also managed to put a fair bit of snow down Jenny's back, causing her to squeal and the girls to giggle at the weird noises coming from their mother.

Thankfully they hadn't realized they could put snow down each other's backs, but perhaps Jenny had wrapped them too tightly for them to have succeeded even if they'd tried.

Now they were safely tucked up in bed, all warm and snug and dreaming of Christmas tomorrow. The tree was decorated, the presents had been slipped under it, the plate of cookies had been left for Santa (Gibbs had no intention of admitting he might have eaten an extra few), and the cards covered every surface, except for the ones that had been pushed down the back of the couch by the twins. There was no need to prepare Christmas dinner as Ducky had cheerfully invited everyone around for some of his spectacular food, after promising his mother really would keep her clothes on this year.

"Do you think we remembered everything?" Jenny asked, much calmer now her children were asleep.

"Ah, they won't remember it properly this year. Consider it a practice run."

"It's not very often we get those."

"Kids don't remember the little problems. They remember the love and laughter."

"I think we can deliver that tomorrow."

Gibbs paused for a moment. "I know something we have forgotten."

"What?"

"Mistletoe."

Jenny grinned at him. "Oh ye of little faith. Tony gave me some. And Abby. And Ziva. And Ducky, come to think of it."

"Do you think they're trying to tell us something?"

"I dread to think. Well, since they're clearly trying to tell us something, it seems a shame to let this mistletoe go to waste…"


	4. Gibbs Family Christmas for MissJayne

**For:** Miss Jayne

**From:** OrtonsMistress

**Title:** The Dysfunctional Functional Gibbs Family Christmas

_Prompts:  
__Snow_

_Hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

Jenny was finishing up final paperwork before the holidays. She was signing off on the last report, when her husband came strolling into the office, with a giggling four year old over his shoulder.

"Mama, daddy's tickling me!" Catie squealed, as Gibbs set her down on the floor, letting the blood rush back to the rest of her body.

"I can see that," she laughed, as Catie ran over to her. "Let me finish signing off on these, and we'll be ready to go home. We still need to finish decorating the tree, so it will be ready when Santa comes tonight."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Watching his wife and little girl interact made Gibbs smile. Knowing that the road to get their little family had been rough, especially the beginning of Jenny's last pregnancy with their son Liam. There was a brief time that they thought they would lose their son; so after a brief hospitalization during her fourth month, she and Gibbs decided it would be best if she took a leave of absence from the agency, to keep from the stress the cases and long hours could cause.

"Team's going to meet us at the house with pizzas," Gibbs said, going over and grabbing Liam up from the bassinette Jenny had put in her office. Getting him bundled up, he waited for her to finish signing off on the last file and getting Catie's coat on her. Once they were all ready, he swapped kids with her and carried the obviously anxious little girl in his arms. Keeping his free arm around Jenny's waist, he led his family out of the building and down to the sedan.

* * *

"Who is ready for some hot cocoa?" Abby asked a few hours later, after the team had added their own ornaments to the Gibbs family tree. Once the tree had been finished and the pizzas eaten, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Catie went outside to have their annual snowball fight—with Ziva and Catie coming out victorious again.

"Me! Me!" Catie exclaimed, as she was still chilled from the snowball fight.

"Not too much Abs," Gibbs ordered, knowing it would be hard to get Catie to sleep that night anyway, without the added sugar from the chocolate.

"I know, Gibbs," she replied.

Going into the living room, Gibbs sat down on the couch next to Jenny, who was currently feeding Liam and talking with Ducky. Listening to their conversation, he was almost taken by surprise by the dive bomb of Catie. "Daddy," she whispered loudly, moving around on his lap to sit down and get comfortable.

"Yeah, baby," he said, kissing the side of her head.

"Tony and me want to open presents," she said, her piercing green eyes staring straight at him.

"Tony and I," he corrected, before chuckling at the puzzled look she gave him.

"No, Tony and me," she said again, not understanding that he was correcting her grammar.

Shaking his head lightly, he hugged her to his side. "When mama gets done talking with Grandpa Ducky, you can ask her if we can open presents now," he said, knowing that Jenny wouldn't say no.

"Okay," she replied, laying her head back against his chest. "She be done soon?"

Chuckling lightly at the impatience of their daughter, Gibbs knew who she got that from, as Jenny had said when she was little, she could never fall asleep on Christmas Eve, waiting for Santa to come and the presents the next morning. "Give her a couple more minutes, sweetpea."

"Alrigh'," she said, letting out an over dramatic sigh, no doubt having picked that up from Tony.

A few minutes later, Jenny had finally finished her conversation with Ducky and given Catie and Tony permission to open presents, when Abby came over with a camera. "Wait, I want to get a family picture of you guys," she said, smiling hopefully at them.

"Okay," Jenny replied, knowing Gibbs would say no.

"Everybody smile," Abby said, getting a pretty perfect picture. "I'll make you guys a copy."

"Thank you Abby," Jenny said with a light laugh, as she saw that Catie was about to go crazy looking at the small pile of presents for her from the team. "Okay Catie, you can open your presents now."

"Yay!" She exclaimed, jumping off Gibbs lap and over to the stack of presents. "Who's this from?" she asked, holding up a brightly colored Frozen wrapped present.

"It's from me and Ziva," Abby said, getting her camera ready to take pictures of her opening all the gifts.

Tearing off the wrapping paper, Catie's eyes got huge as she saw the Elsa castle playset that she had seen with Abby when they were shopping. "Mama! Daddy! Look wha' Abby an' Ziva got me!"

"That's great, baby," Jenny said, giving both Abby and Ziva pointed looks, knowing the castle wasn't cheap. "What do you tell them?"

"Thank you!" She exclaimed again, getting up and giving them both hugs. Going back over to her presents, she continued opening them. By the time she was done, she had received some new Lego blocks from Tim, Frozen sing-a-long, a couple Sofia the First and Strawberry Shortcake DVD's from Tony. From Ducky and Jimmy, she got an array of kid friendly board games.

"Hey squirt, when we come over for New Years, we'll play some games with you," Tony said, looking over her shoulder and seeing the age appropriate board games.

"Cool!" she said, smiling up at him.

Looking at his watch, Gibbs made the dreaded announcement. "Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed."

"Do I have to?" she asked, a small whine in her voice. "I wanna see Santa come down the chimney."

"Sweetie, if you don't go to bed Santa won't come," Jenny said, handing Liam over to Ducky and getting up from the couch. "The quicker you go to bed and get to sleep, the sooner he'll come here."

Getting up from her spot on the floor, Catie let out a sad sigh. "All right mama."

"Go give daddy a hug and kiss goodnight."

"Night daddy. I love you," Catie said, climbing up on Gibbs lap to give him a hug and kiss.

"Night baby girl," he said, kissing her cheek gently. "Love you too."

* * *

Later that night, after Jenny and Gibbs had cleaned up the downstairs, they ate the cookies left out for Santa and managed to get all of Catie's presents up from the basement—they were finally able to relax in front of the fireplace and see the snow still falling over the city.

"Would you have thought that sixteen years ago, when I started on your team, we'd one day be married with two wonderful kids, and the wacky extended family we got?" Jenny asked, leaning back against Gibbs' chest.

Taking a sip of the heavily spiked eggnog he had, he ran his free hand through her hair gently. "Has it really been that long?" he mused, as he thought of his answer. "Sixteen years ago, no, I would not have pictured all this. During Paris I had thought about it."

"You know, there are days that it doesn't seem like it's been all these years. Other days, it's felt like it's been even longer."

"Especially the first three years you were back as Director." he chuckled, knowing they had both made things hard on each other during that time.

Taking his mug of eggnog out of his hand, she set it down on the coffee table, before turning around in his arms to look him in the eye. "Thank you for this life Jethro."

Looking at her a little perplexed, he asked. "What are you thanking me for? I wanted this life with you in Paris, but I was too foolish to actually say the words back then."

"Fine," she chuckled, leaning in and kissing him. "Thank you for giving me, us, a second chance to have this wonderful life together."

Keeping her in his arms, he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for coming back to me."

"Merry Christmas Jethro."

"Merry Christmas Jen."


	5. All I Want for Xmas for CrimsonShepard

**For:** CrimsonShepard

**From: **MissJayne

**Title: **All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N:** A huge, huge thank you to CrimsonShepard for helping me last night/extremely early this morning. I might have forgotten to mention one of the two entries I was frantically writing was for you!

_Prompts:  
__Peppermint bark  
__Tangled Christmas lights  
__Shattered ornaments  
__Jenny's townhouse_

Jenny Shepard stared in growing horror at the state of her townhouse. Half a shredded cushion was dumped on the hall floor, the jagged edges of shattered glass ornaments were begging for fresh blood, a small collection of socks sat at the foot of the stairs, and to top it off, what looked like an entire toilet roll covered everything.

"Señora Jenny, I am so sorry," Naomi began, appearing from the kitchen. "Señor Gibbs asked me to look after your Christmas present, but he got loose."

"Christmas present?" Jenny eyed up the mess, having decided to let Gibbs deal with it. "What on earth did he get me? A small child?"

"Sort of…" Naomi hinted.

Her attempt at mystery was foiled when a tiny puppy emerged from the kitchen behind her, creeping out shyly. Jenny's heart melted into a puddle of goo (though she planned to utterly deny this to Jethro when she told him the story, and to focus on how pissed off she was at the wanton destruction caused by his present). She was a short-haired dachshund, tiny with black and tan fur that Jenny desperately wanted to stroke. Her large brown eyes stared up at her, full of innocence. Silently swearing to kill Gibbs for giving her such a loveable creature that she knew she would never be able to return, she kicked off her heels and slowly approached her new housemate.

"Does she have a name?" she asked.

"Señor Gibbs said you could name her," Naomi replied, before dashing back into the kitchen at the smell of burning chocolate. "Oh, the peppermint bark…"

Jenny stared at the puppy, who had suddenly lost her shyness and was moving forward to sniff her new owner. "A name… I think you're a Pearl. Hello Pearl, I'm Jenny."

* * *

"Why the hell did you get me a dog? For Christmas, of all things! Have you missed all the warnings at this time of year? '_A dog is for life, not just for Christmas!'_"

"I know, Jen!" Gibbs looked up from his attempt at untangling the Christmas lights, a penance cooked up by Jenny. "One of Abby's friends at the shelter called her in a panic. They ran out of space just before Christmas and then this little puppy showed up on their doorstep. Abby's landlord doesn't allow pets and she begged me to take her. And you've talked about getting a dog before. If you didn't want her, I was going to have her myself."

"I _have_ talked about a dog. A big dog! One that could be trained to attack intruders, or people who wander into my house in the middle of the night and start eating things in my fridge."

"That was one time."

"At least once a month. You're lucky I haven't shot you."

"You shouldn't have given me a key."

"I got Abby to steal your key back, and you still pick the lock and wander in."

"Only to prove your security needs upgrading."

"My security detail let you past them because they think you're not a threat to me. Partly accurate, because mostly you're a threat to my fridge. A big dog might sort that out. Not… Big-Eyed Fluffy over there." She pointed towards Pearl, who had curled up on the couch and gone to sleep, but not before running off with one of Jenny's heels and been chased all over the house.

"You should have heard her yapping on the way here," Gibbs replied. "Enough to scare off any intruder."

"You mean _annoy any intruder_. A big dog would growl and bark and terrify anyone foolish enough to break into my house. A big dog could be trained to attack anyone he didn't know. And instead you give me a cute, tiny dog that wouldn't scare a cat."

"I dunno, Jen. I reckon she could take on next door's cat."

Jenny sighed, gave up on her present wrapping and glanced over to her new puppy, who had taken her usual spot on the couch with glee. "What am I supposed to do with her when I'm at work? She needs walking and playtime and love."

"That's what you have an agency for. Abby would love to help out. And Ducky. And you can order Tony and McGee to swing by and take her for walks when you're stuck in a meeting."

"Oh, you're not getting out of this one so easily, mister. You'll be doing your fair share of walking. And I'll know if you order your team to do it for you."

Gibbs shrugged. "Abby's always wanted a team mascot. I guess we just got one."

"Okay, but no more strays!" she warned.

"Unless it's a big dog."

"No! What if the big dog eats Pearl?!"

Gibbs groaned, tugged helplessly at a particularly tangled section of Christmas tree lights, and gave up in frustration. "So now you don't want a big dog?"

"Not if it goes after Pearl!"

He shook his head and dropped the lights on the floor. "I give up."

"On the lights or the dog?"

"Both."

For a few moments, they both watched Pearl as she lightly snored.

"New deal," Gibbs suggested. "I'll take Pearl for all her walks for the next week, and I'll call DiNozzo to deal with the lights."

Jenny considered the tangled mess on the floor and decided it was probably a fair deal. "Okay. How are you going to blackmail DiNozzo?"

"Abby convinced him he needed to come to work in costume as Dr Frank N Furter for Halloween. Managed to snap a photo in the empty squad room before he realized he'd been had. He doesn't look too bad in a dress."

"You could have given me that photo as a present for Christmas."

"I think this one is better."

Jenny looked back at Pearl and smiled softly. "You're right. Now, while she's asleep, where did you put the mistletoe…"


	6. Delayed for TheBreakfastGenie

**For: **TheBreakfastGenie

**From:** CrimsonShepard

**Title: **Delayed

_Prompts:  
__Snow/blizzard/winter weather  
__Christmas in an airport_

Her oxblood lacquered nails drummed steadily on the arm of the comfortable chocolate leather chair, and Jenny Shepard sighed in frustration as she glanced at the time on her sterling silver watch. He was late, and each minute of his absence wore her patience thinner and thinner. She lifted her glass of bourbon and took a generous sip. The redhead's lips parted slightly as her throat burned, and her eyes steeled on the weather report showing on the flat screen television of the airport's exclusive lounge. "That explains it," Jenny muttered under her breath, but it didn't make her any less irritated. D.C. was expected to receive the worst blizzard in years. The redhead tucked her hair behind her ear and hoped that Leroy Jethro Gibbs would do what he did best – beat the odds. She would not reschedule this trip a third time. Jenny crossed her legs, waiting for Jethro and the inevitable flight delays.

A half hour later, Gibbs strolled into the lounge, eyes scanning the room for his redheaded companion. He spotted her and instantly grinned. Jethro sat down in the chair next to her and immediately finished off her remaining bourbon. She smirked and shook her head, smiling when he leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Sorry to be so late," he apologetically whispered.

"Jethro, it's fine," Jenny replied, simply relieved that he was there. Their trip was actually going to happen.

"Road's are hell," he grumbled and shimmied out of his heavy winter coat. "Flight delayed?"

She nodded her head. "Ten minutes ago," the redhead stated.

"Think we'll make it?" he questioned reluctantly.

Jenny cut her eyes at him in sheer annoyance. "We will make it. Don't be negative," she reprimanded. They damn well better make it to Paris this year for the holiday. In previous years, the trip had been cancelled because of work. She should have known that _something_ would happen. Everything had fallen too perfectly into place. Now, Mother Nature wanted to wreak havoc with ice and snow.

"Me? Negative?" he questioned as he feigned indignation. "Never, Jen."

She rolled her eyes, biting her lip sharply to stop the laughter bubbling up and ruining her façade. "Let's not see if lightning can strike during a snowstorm."

Gibbs frowned and ordered bourbon and another for Jenny. He sat back in the supple leather of the chair and closed his eyes. Jethro heard Jenny rummaging through her gargantuan purse. He popped a blue eye open and promptly closed it when he saw the issue of Vogue. "You gonna drag me through stores, Jen?"

"Yes, among other things…" she answered. "Don't act like you won't love it. Paris is romantic during Christmas."

He snorted, keeping his eyes closed. "As long as it's not Dear Jethro: Part Deux."

Jenny turned in her seat, narrowing her green eyes at him, hurt by his words. She socked him in the shoulder with her fist. Jethro's eyes flew open, and his hand covered his shoulder. He glared at his auburn haired lover. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Jen, I was jokin'," Gibbs told her, rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

"It was not funny, Jethro," she retorted icily.

Gibbs smirked and leaned over. He put his hand on her knee and smoothed it over her thigh. "You know what I wouldn't mind a part deux of…" he murmured in a low voice into her ear, recalling a time that she had absolutely rocked his world. Jenny's cheeks flushed, and she pushed him away from her.

"You are so bad," she whispered with a good-natured smirk.

He grinned devilishly at her and covered his mouth with hers. Jenny pulled away breathlessly after a few moments. She stroked his jaw and smiled at him. The pair frowned miserably when the voice came through the speakers informing the occupants of Dulles International Airport that it was shut down.

After an hour, Jenny had read every single magazine she'd planned on reading during the flight to Paris, and she was bored. She elbowed Jethro in the ribs and woke him from his nap. "Wanna play Go Fish?" Jenny asked.

"What?" he inquired sleepily with his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to play Go Fish?" she repeated the question shyly.

Jethro sat up and stretched out his arms. "We don't have cards." He shook his head when she leaned forward, looking through her bag. Minutes later, Jenny flashed an unopened deck of cards at him. "Jen, what don't you have in there?"

"Your team," she replied smartly and removed the clear cellophane wrapping from the cards.

Silently, Gibbs dipped his head in appreciation for her not having DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva in her purse. She turned to him and shuffled the cards. "Go Fish or poker?"

He shook his head. "Go Fish," Jethro answered. He despised playing poker with Jenny. She seemed to somehow always win, and he didn't feel like getting into a fight with her about his suspicion that she cheated at the game. Gibbs hoped she didn't have Monopoly or Scrabble hidden in her seemingly bottomless handbag. He remembered the great Monopoly fight of 2005, but nothing compared to the catastrophic Scrabble war of 2006. Jenny dealt the cards, and the couple began to play the simple children's card game.

"You lose again," Jethro chimed merrily after several rounds of the game.

Jenny rolled her green eyes and let him jumble up the cards. She finished off her bourbon and felt lightheaded. Two refills ago, the NCIS Director had lost count of how many bourbons she'd had since being stranded in the airport. She picked up her cards and spaced them out in her hand.

"Got any sevens?" Jethro inquired.

"No," Jenny responded.

Gibbs shoved his cards onto the small table and looked at her piercingly. "You lied!"

"I did not! I don't have any sevens."

"You did it again, Jenny!"

She cursed under her breath and glared at him. Begrudgingly, the redhead handed over the seven she had. Jethro snickered and smugly took the card from her. "That right eye will always give you away, Jen."

"Shut up," she said stubbornly, lips curving into a beautiful, perfected pout.

"Don't get pissy because I caught you cheating at a child's game," he remarked.

Swiftly, the redhead clamped her hand over Jethro's mouth and stared him dead on, fire in her own eyes. "Shut up, Jethro," she demanded fiercely and removed her hand from his lips.

He smirked and let her take her turn. Thankfully, the odds turned in Jenny's favor during the last game of Go Fish, and she won. Jethro flicked his eyes to the television and nudged her. She glanced at the screen. "Glad I'm not at home," Jenny stated. A tree had fallen and knocked the power out in Georgetown.

"Maybe it'd be easier if we went to Paris, Texas," Jethro groused. He dodged the closed fist coming towards him and smugly smiled. "Missed."

Jenny casually flopped against the back of the chair and folded her arms over her chest. She muttered under her breath and pouted once more. Jethro smirked. Unfortunately, he didn't think she'd make a second attempt and focused his attention on the weather report. She gave him a fleeting glance and pinched his forearm, twisting the skin. His face twisted in pain, and he jerked his arm away from her. "Goddammit, Jen."

"You deserved it," she commented petulantly, propping her feet on the table in front of her. Jenny crossed her arms over her chest a second time and covered her mouth as she yawned. She fought with sleep, and Jethro watched her in amusement. He knew she'd lose the battle. Jenny had been awake since the crack of dawn and had numerous drinks. She pushed at him roughly. "I won't fall asleep."

"Uh huh," he said, utterly unconvinced. After a few minutes, Jenny slumped and fell against his side. Jethro grinned and put an arm around her, letting her burrow into his side. He flipped open his phone and decided to check in with the team to see how they were fairing in the blizzard. While he was listening to Abby, Jenny started snoring gently. He chuckled at the sure sign of her being inebriated. Jethro kissed her temple. He let her sleep while he stayed awake, keeping an eye on the weather.

Close to midnight, Jethro rolled his neck from side to side and grimaced at the numbness in his arm. The needles and pins in his arm were nearly to the point of being unbearable. He looked down at Jenny. She was still sleeping peacefully, and he hated to move his arm, especially when she was looking thoroughly angelic. Gibbs let out a thankful sigh of relief when it was announced that all flights were no longer delayed. Carefully, he moved his arm out from under her sleeping form and woke her up. Jenny mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs. He gave her a few minutes to regain her bearings.

"Flight's boarding in ten minutes," Jethro told her.

"You're joking?!" she replied, stunned.

"Nope," he answered.

Jenny shot up from her seat and grabbed her oversized purse, throwing it over her shoulder. She put her hand into Jethro's and squeezed tenderly. "Finally! Christmas in Paris!"

Gibbs smiled widely at her excitement and took his boarding pass from her as they exited the lounge and headed to their gate. He slipped his arm around her waist protectively as they walked through the crowd of weary and worn holiday travelers. Jethro noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and he glanced at his wristwatch. He stopped suddenly and took several steps to the side, pulling Jenny with him.

"Jethro, what are you doing?" she inquired. "We board in less than ten minutes! I swear to God if we miss this flight…" her voice trailed off as she attempted to think how she'd punish him.

He pointed to the ceiling and playfully grinned at her with childlike glee. "Mistletoe."

Jenny returned the smile and leaned into him, pressing her chest to his. Their lips met in a holiday kiss. She melted into him and gripped the lapels of his coat. His hands roamed down her back as his tongue entered her mouth. Jenny moaned softly and hated for the kiss to end. She stared into his blue eyes and felt his hands on her waist. He glanced at his watch. It was after midnight. "Merry Christmas, Jen," he said with a warm smile, showing her the time.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro," she replied and pulled away from him, walking with him to the gate for their flight to Paris.

Finally, they were no longer stuck in an airport and would be on their way to celebrate Christmas and the New Year in Europe. Paris would be done properly this time. She wouldn't leave him. As a matter of fact, Jenny never planned on leaving Jethro again.


End file.
